All About Adrian
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: There will be 14 drabbles in this collection... Each drabble will pair Adrian up with someone different... It may be romantic or it may be platonic... Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry's 2 Week Drabble Wars
1. AdrianHermione

A/N: This is the beginning of a collection of drabbles that will hold 14 stories in it... The main person will be Adrian and in this collection he will be put with someone new in each chapter... The relationships will range from romantic to platonic... This collection is for the 2 Week Drabble Wars on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry... Each new drabble will also have a prompt from the, The If You Dare Challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy! Added in a prompt from the Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge (AYCEtDIC) on HPFCF!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

AYCEtDIC: 290. Pairing: Adrian/Hermione

Hogwarts Prompt: [insert name], master of the two-hour female orgasm." _(GTA V)_

If You Dare Challenge: Prompt: 235: Wine

 **Word Count: 308 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Adrian couldn't help but stare at Hermione from across the table that they were currently sat at. Tonight was their six month anniversary so he had wanted to surprise her. He loved how beautiful she looked. "Have I told you how much I love you and how beautiful you look tonight, love?"

Hermione looked at Adrian over her glass of red wine and smiled. "I love you too, Adrian, and you look very handsome. I do have to say though thank you for bringing me here."

Adrian smiled and shook his head. "Did you really think I was going to let our six month anniversary pass without celebrating it, love? Do you like the wine?"

Hermione nodded. "I love the wine, Adrian. You do know that I would have been just as happy staying in tonight don't you? In fact we could leave now and go home."

Adrian's eyes widened in shock. "Hermione!"

Hermione smirked as she licked her lips. The wine was getting to her and she wanted nothing more than to be at home and in bed with her man. "What, dear? You are, Adrian Pucey, master of the two-hour female orgasm. Can you really blame me for wanting to be in bed with you right this instant?"

Adrian groaned. "I really need to watch how much you drink, love, because you get tipsy very easily and then do embarrassing things like this. Alright we'll go home now."

Hermione grinned. "About damn time."

Adrian chuckled, paid the bill quickly, and then led Hermione out of the restaurant and to the apparition point. He really needed to get her home before she said anything else embarrassing. He still couldn't believe that she had said what she did. Although he really didn't have a problem with giving her a two hour orgasm if that is what she wanted.


	2. AdrianMillicent

A/N: This is the beginning of a collection of drabbles that will hold 14 stories in it... The main person will be Adrian and in this collection he will be put with someone new in each chapter... The relationships will range from romantic to platonic... This collection is for the 2 Week Drabble Wars on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry... Each new drabble will also have a prompt from the, The If You Dare Challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Pairing: Adrian/Millicent (platonic)

Hogwarts Prompt: "Rule number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl." _(Orange is the New Black)_

If You Dare Challenge Prompt: 513: A Fools' Hope

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Adrian groaned as he sat down beside Millicent Bulstrode at the Slytherin table. When he noticed that she didn't even look at him like she normally did he followed her line of sight. He couldn't help but sigh as he shook his head and tapped her on the shoulder. When he was sure that she was paying attention to him he leaned over and whispered "Rule number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl."

Millicent's eyes widened in surprise and she stared at Adrian in shock. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Adrian sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "Millicent, I have known you since we were little kids. I know that you bat for the same team and that is perfectly fine but you are only setting yourself up for a fools' hope if you think that Daphne will ever return your feelings. She is one hundred and fifty percent straight. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Millicent sighed as she blinked away tears. "I know that, Adrian, but I can't help that I love her. Don't you think that I've tried to stop loving her? I know that she could never return my feelings but the heart wants what it wants."

Adrian wrapped an arm around Millicent's shoulders and squeezed them in comfort. He wasn't sure how to respond to her words so he just let his presence be a comfort to her. He really wished that he could stop her from getting hurt but he knew that he couldn't. He could only be there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

A/N 2: Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. AdrianHarry

A/N: This is the beginning of a collection of drabbles that will hold 14 stories in it... The main person will be Adrian and in this collection he will be put with someone new in each chapter... The relationships will range from romantic to platonic... This collection is for the 2 Week Drabble Wars on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry... Each new drabble will also have a prompt from the, The If You Dare Challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Pairing: Adrian/Harry

Hogwarts Prompt: "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" / "How about quarter to never?" _(The Vampire Diaries)_

If You Dare Challenge Prompt: 579: Once Chance

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Adrian couldn't help but look at Harry with a wide grin. The green eyed nineteen year old finally agreed to go out on a date with him. He had been after Harry for the last nine months to go out on a date since he knew that the other boy felt the same way he did about him. "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?"

Harry shook his head. "How about quarter to never?"

Adrian's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. "What do you mean? You just agreed to go out with me tomorrow night."

Harry chuckled as he stepped forward and boldly kissed Adrian on the lips. "I figured I would give you once chance tonight to get me to stay with you so that we could leave from your place tomorrow."

Adrian's eye narrowed as he watched Harry laugh. He forgot that Harry was one to play harmless jokes on other people. He yanked Harry into his body and kissed him deeply until he needed to break the kiss before they both ended up dying because they weren't breathing like they were supposed to. "So will you be coming home with me tonight, love? I do believe that we have both waited long enough to be with one another."

Harry blushed slightly but he nodded. "I would love nothing more than to go home with you tonight, love. You're right we wasted enough time dancing around our feelings for one another."

Adrian couldn't contain a smirk as he gently kissed Harry once more before doing just that and taking Harry home with him. If he had his way his home would soon be Harry's home.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* Hope you all liked this one... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. AdrianGinny

A/N: This is the beginning of a collection of drabbles that will hold 14 stories in it... The main person will be Adrian and in this collection he will be put with someone new in each chapter... The relationships will range from romantic to platonic... This collection is for the 2 Week Drabble Wars on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry... Each new drabble will also have a prompt from the, The If You Dare Challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Pairing: Adrian/Ginny (one sided)

Hogwarts Prompt: "I'm not afraid of you." / "But you really, really should be." _(Once Upon a Time)_

If You Dare Challenge Prompt: 575: Yes or No

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Adrian smirked as he took a step towards the girl who he had overheard telling the girl that he liked that they had slept together. He was pissed and could feel his magic right underneath his skin. Normally this wouldn't piss him off but he had a feeling that the red headed idiotic girl just cost him his chance of getting with the girl that he liked. When he saw Ginny Weasley take a quick step back his smirk grew even further. "I asked you a question, Miss Weasley. It is a simple thing to answer the question with a yes or no. For your benefit I will ask the question once more. Are you afraid of me?"

Ginny swallowed hard and shook her head. She was scared of Adrian Pucey but she wasn't going to let him know that. After all she knew that she had more than likely cost him any chance to get with Hermione which had been her goal but she hadn't meant for him to overhear her like he obviously had. No. I'm not afraid of you."

Adrian narrowed his eyes as he took another step forward. "Oh, I think that you are and you just don't want to admit it. However if you're not afraid of me I will just say this much. But you really, really should be. After all it wouldn't be that hard to ruin you like you just ruined my chances for getting with the girl I love. How do you think everyone would feel about you if they knew that you were sleeping with five wizards at once? Do you think that they would still look at you the same?"

Ginny's eyes widened in shock and then fear as she realized just how badly Adrian could destroy her and humiliate her. "You can't tell anyone!"

Adrian chuckled darkly. "Oh I can and I will if you don't fix what you've done. Just so were clear I would never be with someone like you. I don't sleep with people who have no problems spreading their favors around for anyone and everyone. Fix this or I will destroy your reputation." He glared at her once more then turned on his heel and strode out of the unused classroom he had drug her to. He could only hope and pray that she fixed what she had set out to break.

* * *

A/N 2: *evil laugh* I just couldn't resist using the prompt like I did in this drabble... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. AdrianLuna

A/N: This is the beginning of a collection of drabbles that will hold 14 stories in it... The main person will be Adrian and in this collection he will be put with someone new in each chapter... The relationships will range from romantic to platonic... This collection is for the 2 Week Drabble Wars on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry... Each new drabble will also have a prompt from the, The If You Dare Challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Pairing: Adrian/Luna

Hogwarts Prompt: "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing." _(My Mad Fat Diary)_

If You Dare Challenge Prompt: 653: Bunnies

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Adrian was sitting out by Black Lake just watching the ducks when he noticed someone join him. He looked over and smiled slightly when he saw that Luna had joined him. "Good afternoon, Luna."

Luna looked at Adrian and smiled brightly. "Good afternoon, Adrian. What are you doing out here? I came out here to watch the bunnies that run around because they always make me smile when I'm down."

Adrian frowned and without thinking about it he put his right arm around Luna's shoulders and pulled her into his body. He knew that others tended to harass her and hated seeing her upset so he decided instead to make her smile. He pointed at the ducks that were swimming around the lake and then at the bread that was laying on the ground in front of him. "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing."

Luna's eyes lit up as she snuggled into Adrian's side. She had to admit that he could always make her smile when she was down. "I wonder if the bunnies and ducks ever play together. I think that they could have fun with one another."

Adrian laughed as he kissed Luna on the head absently. "I'm sure that they would have fun with another, love. I'm glad that you came and joined me outside since it's too nice of a day to be inside."

Luna blushed and buried her head in Adrian's shoulder. "Thank you for letting me join you."

Adrian shook his head and kissed Luna on the head once again. "You are more than welcome to join me anytime you want to, love. Now why don't we watch the ducks some more and see if we can spot any bunnies playing with them." He grinned when he heard Luna giggle and tightened his arm around her. If he had his way about it he would always make her smile and giggle. He hated how others treated her and made a mental note to make sure that from now on they left her alone.

* * *

A/N 2: *giggles* I couldn't resist doing this one... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. AdrianNeville

A/N: This is the beginning of a collection of drabbles that will hold 14 stories in it... The main person will be Adrian and in this collection he will be put with someone new in each chapter... The relationships will range from romantic to platonic... This collection is for the 2 Week Drabble Wars on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry... Each new drabble will also have a prompt from the, The If You Dare Challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy! Added in a prompt from the Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge (AYCEtDIC) on HPFCF!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

AYCEtDIC: 291. Pairing: Adrian/Neville

Hogwarts Prompt: "You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same." _(True Blood)_

If You Dare Challenge Prompt: 25: I'm Alive

 **Word Count: 343 Words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Adrian frowned when he heard someone crying. He followed the sound and his frown grew when he saw that it was none other Neville Longbottom who was crying. He sat down beside the boy even as his frown slipped off his face only to be replaced by anger at what he saw. He cleared his throat and softly asked "Hey, are you alright, Neville?"

Neville chuckled weakly as he looked up. His eyes widened slightly when he realized that it was Adrian Pucey sitting next to him. "I'm alive which is better than the alternative I think. Are you alright? I can't tell if you're happy or angry by the look on your face. Shouldn't you have kept walking when you realized that I was me? After all it was one of your housemates that did this to me."

Adrian sighed and shook his head. "You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same." He took in a deep breath and let it out to try to get his rage under control. "Which of my housemates did this and why?"

Neville ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Marcus Flint did it because I told him that I wouldn't do his Herbology assignment for him. Apparently if he doesn't get a passing grade on his assignment he won't be allowed to play in the Quidditch match this weekend."

Adrian's eyes grew cold. "I will deal with Flint, Neville. Now let me get you to Madam Pomfrey so that she can fix you up. I'm pretty sure that your hand is broken and so is your nose." He stood up and helped Neville up. When he saw Neville sway on his feet he swept him up into his arms and stalked towards the hospital wing. The whole way there he made plans to get back at Flint for what he did to Neville. He also made a mental note to let Professor Snape know so that Flint wouldn't be playing in the quidditch match this coming weekend.


	7. AdrianPansy

A/N: This is the beginning of a collection of drabbles that will hold 14 stories in it... The main person will be Adrian and in this collection he will be put with someone new in each chapter... The relationships will range from romantic to platonic... This collection is for the 2 Week Drabble Wars on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry... Each new drabble will also have a prompt from the, The If You Dare Challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Pairing: Adrian/Pansy

Hogwarts Prompt: "Alright, well I'm going to go now." / "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" / "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it." _(The Most Popular Girl in School)_

If You Dare Challenge Prompt: 246: That's Absurd

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Adrian bit back a groan as he listened to Pansy Parkinson go on and on and on about stuff that he didn't really care about. He stood up and looked down at her. "Alright, well I'm going to go now."

Pansy looked up at Adrian with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?"

Adrian snorted as he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it."

Pansy glared as she huffed. "That's absurd! Of course you were interested in what I was saying. After all why wouldn't you be? It isn't like you could find someone better looking than me to spend time with."

Adrian laughed darkly as he bent down to look into Pansy's wide eyes. "A flobberworm would be better looking than you, Parkinson. I was happy sitting here alone but you had to come in and sit down beside me. I know that I haven't ever gave you the impression that I like you so I don't understand why you would think I care about anything you have to say."

"Take that back!" Pansy shouted.

Adrian shook his head and smirked. "Why when it's the truth? Now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do than listen to you whine." He strode out of the Slytherin common room and up to his dorm. He felt the need to take a shower just from having Parkinson that close to him.

* * *

A/N 2: *smirks* I loved writing this one! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. AdrianCharlie

A/N: This is the beginning of a collection of drabbles that will hold 14 stories in it... The main person will be Adrian and in this collection he will be put with someone new in each chapter... The relationships will range from romantic to platonic... This collection is for the 2 Week Drabble Wars on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Pairing: Adrian/Charlie

Hogwarts Prompt: "I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks." _(Criminal Minds)_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Adrian watched as Charlie moved around the kitchen with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't figure out why his boyfriend was cooking so much. "Charlie, why are you cooking so much? What is wrong?"

Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks." He groaned. "I hate that I'm like her even just a little bit."

Adrian frowned. "Why are you upset though? What happened today to make you like this?"

Charlie stopped what he was doing and turned to look at his best friend turned boyfriend. "Mom flooed me while you were in the shower this morning. She was once again harping on the fact that I need to find a nice witch and settle down. Why can't she understand that I don't want a witch? I'm tired of hearing the same shit from her."

Adrian swore and stood up. He walked over to Charlie and pulled him into his arms. "Ignore your mother, love. We both know that no matter what she isn't going to change her mind about anything. Now finish what you're doing and then we'll go fly to let off some more steam."

Charlie grinned at that and kissed Adrian swiftly. "Deal. I love you, Adrian."

Adrian smiled as he watched the man he loved quickly finish what he was cooking. "As I love you, Charlie." He silently vowed even if only to himself to somehow make Molly Weasley leave his boyfriend alone because he wasn't going to stand by and watch the woman upset him time after time after time.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* Hope you all enjoyed! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	9. AdrianRon

A/N: This is the beginning of a collection of drabbles that will hold 14 stories in it... The main person will be Adrian and in this collection he will be put with someone new in each chapter... The relationships will range from romantic to platonic... This collection is for the 2 Week Drabble Wars on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Pairing: Adrian/Ron (platonic)

Hogwarts Prompt: "Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street." _(Sherlock)_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Adrian's eyes hardened as he came upon one Ronald Weasley boasting about the fact that he could and would get into Hermione Granger's pants. He really couldn't stand the boy so he stopped next to him and ignored the other three people that were with Ron as he glared at him. "Do shut up already." When he saw Ron's eyes narrow he smirked. "Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "Are you stupid? We're not even on a street, we're in a hallway."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "And you just proved my point, Weasley. So why don't you do everyone a favor and shut your big mouth already? It isn't like they are listening or even believing what you say because they know just like everyone else does that you don't have a chance in hell of getting into Granger's pants."

Ron scoffed. "I know that I will get into her pants. You're just jealous because you won't be able to get into her pants."

Adrian chuckled. "How do you know that I haven't Weasley? After all she spends more time with me than she does you. Now stop acting like you're all that because we both know that you're not. By the way if I even catch you trying to get into Granger's pants I'll hex you until you are black and blue. Do you understand?" He waited until Ron nodded and then gave him one more smirk and walked off. He really did enjoy that.

* * *

A/N 2: *claps* Yay this one is finished! Only 6 more to go... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	10. AdrianDraco

A/N: This is the beginning of a collection of drabbles that will hold 14 stories in it... The main person will be Adrian and in this collection he will be put with someone new in each chapter... The relationships will range from romantic to platonic... This collection is for the 2 Week Drabble Wars on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Pairing: Adrian/Draco (Platonic)

Hogwarts Prompt: "I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch." _(My Mad Fat Diary)_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Adrian chuckled deeply when he once again caught Draco staring at Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived. "Instead of staring at him like you could gobble him up why don't you just go over there and kiss the boy?"

Draco paled as he turned to look at Adrian with wide eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Adrian shook his head and smirked. "Sure you don't, Draco. Then you won't mind if I go over to him and tell him how hot he looks in the green shirt and black jeans he has on." His smirk grew as he saw Draco's eyes narrow. "I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch."

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock. "Adrian!"

Adrian threw his head back and laughed as he stood up. "What, Malfoy? If you're too chicken shit to approach him then he is fair game. So either get off your arse and do something about the crush you have on Potter or I will take him to my bed." With one last devilish smirk he walked away. He really did love messing with Malfoy heir because it was so easy and so fun.

* * *

A/N 2: *giggles* Hope you all enjoyed this one! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	11. AdrianVoldemort

A/N: This is the beginning of a collection of drabbles that will hold 14 stories in it... The main person will be Adrian and in this collection he will be put with someone new in each chapter... The relationships will range from romantic to platonic... This collection is for the 2 Week Drabble Wars on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Pairing: Adrian/Voldemort

Hogwarts Prompt: "I don't run from monsters. They run from me." _(Once Upon a Time)_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Adrian was sick and tired of the war which is probably why he went ahead with the idiotic plan that he had come up with. He wanted the war to end and end now. He stared at the supposed man standing in front of him with a raised eyebrow. "You wanted to see me?"

Voldemort's eyes flashed. "Don't talk to me like that! You should be bowing down to me... Or running scared."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "I don't run from monsters. They run from me."

Voldemort pulled his wand out and pointed it at the boy standing in front of him as he sneered "Is that so?"

Adrian smirked as he quickly and efficiently pulled his own wand out and fired off the killing curse and just as it him Voldemort he replied, "Yeah, that is so." He looked around the room and his smirk grew. He bowed to everyone there and then turned on his heel and apparated away. He really couldn't wait to show Harry and everyone else the memory.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* Couldn't resist doing this one this way with the prompt I used... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	12. AdrianDaphne

A/N: This is the beginning of a collection of drabbles that will hold 14 stories in it... The main person will be Adrian and in this collection he will be put with someone new in each chapter... The relationships will range from romantic to platonic... This collection is for the 2 Week Drabble Wars on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Pairing: Adrian/Daphne (platonic)

Hogwarts Prompt: "We need to talk." / "Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts." _(True Blood)_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Adrian looked up when Daphne sat down next to him with a raised eyebrow. "Can I do something for you, Daphne?"

Daphne sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "We need to talk."

Adrian groaned as he shut his eyes. "Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts."

Daphne's eyes widened. "What in the bloody hell are you talking about, Adrian?"

Adrian opened his eyes and waved his hand. "Don't worry about it, Daphne. What do we need to talk about?"

Daphne shook her head in exasperation. "You need to make Draco back the hell off of Harry, Adrian. I'm tired of him going after Potter just because Potter refused a date with him. It is starting to get ridiculous."

Adrian frowned even as his eyes flashed with anger. "Oh I'll make him back off of Harry with no problem. Is there anything else?"

Daphne huffed. "Nope, that is it."

Adrian nodded and stood up. "Then in that case I have an arse to go kick so I'll see you later." He walked away with cold eyes and anger flowing through his veins.

* * *

A/N 2: I had fun with this one... LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	13. AdrianBlaise

A/N: This is the beginning of a collection of drabbles that will hold 14 stories in it... The main person will be Adrian and in this collection he will be put with someone new in each chapter... The relationships will range from romantic to platonic... This collection is for the 2 Week Drabble Wars on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Pairing: Adrian/Blaise (platonic)

Hogwarts Prompt: "I ran into [insert name] in the hallway without his/her underwear on. P.S - congratulations." _(Sex & the City)_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Adrian smirked as he walked into the Slytherin common room. After the sight that had just met his eyes how could he not smirk. He walked over to where Blaise was sitting reclining on the sofa with his pants still undone. "I ran into Lavender Brown in the hallway without his/her underwear on." When he saw Blaise smirk he couldn't help but tack on "P.S - congratulations."

Blaise laughed. "I don't know why you're congratulating me, Adrian. After all she is easy."

Adrian shrugged his shoulders. "I figured I would congratulate you on the fact that you sent her out of the Slytherin common room while she was still trying to put her clothes on. She was embarrassed that I saw her like that. Even if I don't understand why she was embarrassed since like you said she is easy."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I got tired of her trying to get me to take her to my bed so I finally just threw her arse out of here. I really didn't want my bed smelling like her all night."

Adrian laughed as he shook his head. With one last nod he headed up to his own dorm room.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* Couldn't resist! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	14. AdrianLavender

A/N: This is the beginning of a collection of drabbles that will hold 14 stories in it... The main person will be Adrian and in this collection he will be put with someone new in each chapter... The relationships will range from romantic to platonic... This collection is for the 2 Week Drabble Wars on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Pairing: Adrian/Lavender (platonic)

Hogwarts Prompt: "You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan." / "Well, no one's perfect." _(The Vampire Diaries)_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Adrian sat down next to Lavender and looked at her with hard eyes. "You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan."

Lavender turned her head to look at Adrian with a raised eyebrow. "Well, no one's perfect."

Adrian shook his head. "I want to know why you said that to me. You came up and said it out of the blue so you must have had a reason to say it."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Because at least with Satan we know what to expect. With you nobody knows what to expect. You have no problem leading girls on and then breaking their hearts, Pucey."

Adrian's eyes hardened even further as he leaned towards Lavender. "I don't lead girl's on and whoever told you that I did is a damn liar. I have only been with one girl and it is the girl that I plan on spending the rest of my life. Let me make myself clear to you, Miss Brown. If I find out that you or any of your slut friends dare to spread rumors about me I will make your lives a living hell. You think that Satan is bad but you haven't seen anything yet. So just once I will warn you watch what in the hell you say or do when it comes to me because I won't forget that I already gave you a warning. Am I clear?"

When he saw her nod he stood up and stalked away before he decided to hex her for opening her mouth again. He needed to figure out who said that they had been with him because he wouldn't let that go unpunished.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And this concludes this drabble set! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
